Mes choix, son cœur, le voyage
by Tonma17
Summary: "Ma vie sentimentale ne se résume à rien. Pas un mec potable en vue. Ou plutôt pas un mec qui daigne me regarder. Je laisse couler, je peux très bien vivre sans eux", avait-elle dit en mangeant son énième mikado. Tous les jeudis, elle prenait son courrier, c'était le seul jour où elle recevait quelque chose. Mais ce jeudi-là, un autre colis l'attendait dans sa boîte aux lettres.
1. Routine du Jeudi

_Non._

_Non._

_Toujours pas, toujours rien en vu._

_Lui non plus. Décidément, ma chance ne tournait pas depuis que j'étais dans cette nouvelle ville. Un an sans mec, t'y crois toi ? Une putain d'année où je n'ai fais que mater et attendre. Attendre quoi ? Attendre qui ?_

_Le bon pardi! L'Homme avec un grand H, celui qui fera chavirer mon cœur, celui qui m'est destiné._

_Tu parles, il n'a pas l'air de se montrer. Pour une fois que je me dis qu'il fallait changer et avoir une relation amoureuse saine d'esprit et de corps, pas un seul homme ne me convenait. Malheur à moi. Je suis tombée si bas que j'ai abandonné l'idée de me trouver un mec. Et pour que je pense ça, je dois vraiment être désespérée. Parce que pourtant j'aime la compagnie des Hommes ! Je hais me retrouver seule, c'est d'ailleurs pourquoi je ne suis jamais restée célibataire bien longtemps. Mais là, je venais de faire exception à la règle : voici bien plus d'un an que je n'avais pas eu de petit-copain. Un record pour moi depuis le lycée, c'est triste à admettre. Et le pire dans tout ça ? Mes pulsions sexuelles avaient pris la fuite. Oui, tu as bien lu : je ne ressens pas le besoin de coucher avec un homme actuellement. Rien que d'y penser, ça m'inquiète. Je veux bien avouer qu'au début j'ai eu du mal : j'avais un plan, un ancien petit-ami qui m'avait trompé avec je-ne-sais-combien de nanas et dont j'étais tombée éperdument amoureuse. Et donc à défaut de pouvoir continuer notre relation, on se voyait les étés pour... voilà quoi. J'avais l'impression d'être aimé quand j'étais avec lui, simple illusion bien évidemment. Ne plus avoir envie de coucher avec quelqu'un, c'est bizarre venant de moi._

_J'en suis même venue à me demander si je voulais finalement avoir un homme dans ma vie. Après les deux dernières déceptions amoureuses, j'en ai eu ras-la-casquette. Avais-je vraiment besoin d'un être masculin ? Un homme qui penserait à moi, qui m'embrasserait, m'enlacerait, me murmurerait des mots doux à l'oreille, me ferait l'amour jusqu'à me briser, un homme que je pourrais n'avoir que pour moi, mature, adulte, au sourire charmeur, au corps de rêve. Oui, "rêve", je suis en plein rêves je sais. Je me suis éloignée de mon propos de début. Je me demandais donc si l'homme était nécessaire à mon quotidien. En me voyant décrire mon homme idéal, je crois que oui, je ne suis pas capable de mettre la virilité de côté. Mais d'un autre côté, je me suis rendu compte que ça m'importait peu, je perdais patience jour après jour mais je le vivais bien sans pour autant être désespéré. Et c'est la que la sonnette d'alarme retenti dans ma tête. Je vais peut-être ne plus jamais me trouver de mec ? Je vais terminer ma vie seule et moisie comme un vieux crouton avec une dizaine de chats autour de moi ? J'aime les chats, mais pas au point de finir ma vie célibataire._

_J'ai commencé aussi à douter de mon physique ; avais-je perdu tout sex-appeal ? Possible, j'avais pris du poids, j'ai commencé à avoir un peu de boutons, rien n'allait plus physiquement parlant. Tu m'diras, c'était physiquement et mentalement que j'étais dérangée en ce moment. Et fait, quand j'y repense, il y avait bien des hommes qui me plaisaient, mais soit ils avaient déjà une petite amie, le cas d'un très beau pianiste... Soit je n'osais jamais tenter ma chance et je me contentais juste de le regarder, de lui sourire, de lui parler comme je sais si bien le faire avec mes amis. Et bien sûr il ne se passait jamais rien. Et je finissais seule, à manger des Mikado._

_Aujourd'hui, je me retrouvais à manger des Mikado, sur mon lit, et à lire une histoire romantique. L'Homme m'est-il vraiment indispensable ? J'essaie de me convaincre du contraire, je ne veux pas être dépendante de lui._

* * *

Lucille ne faisait que regarder, que sourire à ces hommes qui lui plaisaient, qu'elle se contentait de côtoyer. A l'École, le nombre d'hommes qui correspondaient à ses critères étaient nombreux, mais pas un seul ne semblait s'intéresser à elle. Elle était gentille, peut-être un peu trop. Elle était aussi peut-être un peu trop jeune pour eux, qui sait. Mais elle était loin d'être bête, et savait qu'elle devait arrêter de les regarder, ça ne servait à rien. Elle devait stopper ces pensées négatives, elle devait s'émanciper de la présence masculine. Elle était une femme merde ! Une femme qui savait vivre seule, qui savait s'assumer ! Alors pourquoi diable était-elle encore en train de manger des mikado ?

En rentrant chez elle ce jeudi soir-là, elle avait le moral dans les chaussettes. Et personne ne pouvait la réconforter. Seulement, quand elle prit son courrier, elle trouva un petit colis dans sa boite aux lettres. Un colis ? Il s'agissait plutôt d'une petite boite, comme un écrin. Elle n'avait rien commander ces derniers-jours. Avec la pensée folle qu'il s'agissait d'une bague (une demande en mariage d'un illustre inconnu ?), elle monta rapidement les trois étages qui la séparaient de son appartement, comme à chaque fois qu'elle recevait quelque chose par la poste. Lucille était toujours excitée à l'idée d'ouvrir un colis, parce que sa boite aux lettre restait la plupart du temps vide. Mais que recevait-elle jusqu'à maintenant ? Les livres qu'elle commandait sur _Amazon_, encore des livres, les flyers pour les commandes de pizzas, les papiers pour les élections municipales... et encore des livres. On pourrait presque croire qu'elle n'avait pas d'amis.

Elle ferma la porte de son appartement rapidement, jeta son sac sur le lit, et déchira le petit carton. L'objet se trouvait emmitouflé dans un tissu bleu nuit très doux. Lentement, en faisait attention parce qu'il semblait s'agir d'un objet de valeur, elle déplia l'étoffe. Non, ce n'était pas une bague. Son expression qui traduisait l'excitation se changea rapidement en surprise : elle tenait dans ses mains une chaîne, à laquelle était attachée un sablier. La chaîne était doré, très fine, tandis que le sablier s'inscrivait dans une pièce dorée à motifs d'étoiles, avec deux anneaux autour de la forme en verre. La fascination se peint sur le visage de la jeune femme. Quel bel objet ! Jamais elle n'en avait vu de comme ça. Elle l'examina attentivement, sans pour autant toucher au sablier. Inconsciemment elle sentait qu'elle ne devait pas y toucher, et se contenta d'effleurer juste la forme.

Elle chercha un quelconque indice qui mentionnerait un expéditeur, mais rien n'était indiqué sur la boite, pas même son adresse de livraison, étrange. Lucille reporta son attention sur ce sablier. A quoi pouvait-il bien servir?

Elle s'allongea et continua de regarder la chaîne dorée. Elle réfléchissait, mais son visage rester sans expression. Puis une hypothèse folle lui traversa l'esprit : pouvait-il servir à ... remonter le temps ? Ses yeux pétillèrent de curiosité. Si c'était le cas, mais c'était impossible parce que.. c'était impossible, ce serait trop dingue! C'est alors qu'elle se rappela des livres qu'elle lisait plusieurs années auparavant et qui ont marqué son enfance : _Harry Potter_. Oui, dans son monde magique il y avait un retourneur de temps. Elle gloussa, jusqu'où allait sa bêtise ? On est pas dans _Harry Potter_, cet objet n'avait rien à voir avec cette histoire !

Après un temps de réflexion, elle se dit qu'elle devait avoir l'air bête de s'extasier sur un objet comme celui-ci à son âge. Reprenant son sang-froid, elle replaça le sablier dans sa boite avec le tissu et la mit de côté, toujours dans son champ de vision. On se doute bien qu'elle n'était pas au bout de ses surprises, sinon cette histoire n'aurait pas lieu d'être.

Une semaine avait passé depuis qu'elle avait pris son courrier et qu'elle avait trouvé le sablier. On est jeudi, le jour où la jeune femme reçoit son journal par la poste. Le sablier était toujours dans sa boite sur son bureau. Lucille s'attardait parfois dessus mais ne le touchait plus.

Aujourd'hui, comme à son habitude, elle poussa la lourde porte avec son pied droit, se hissa tant bien que mal dans l'étroit couloir les bras chargés de son carton à dessin, et ouvrit sa boite aux lettres dont le journal dépassait. Sa main le prit et sentit autre chose sous ses doigts. Encore un colis ? La surprise illumina son visage. Lentement, après avoir rangé le journal dans sa pochette, elle se pencha pour prendre la boite dans ses mains, une plume s'échappant en même temps qu'elle sorti le colis, une jolie plume blanche. Lucille releva la tête, les oiseaux pouvaient-ils venir jusqu'ici ? Elle porta son regard sur la cour intérieur, oui, c'était possible qu'un oiseau s'égare par là, mais une plume n'avait rien à faire dans la boite aux lettres. Haussant les épaules, elle ferma sa boite aux lettres et monta rapidement, claquant la porte derrière elle, pour ensuite se précipiter sur le colis, bien plus grand que le précédent. Elle l'examina un peu, il était plus lourd, un livre ? Un sourire se dessina sur son visage et elle entreprit l'ouverture du paquet. Ses yeux s'élargirent.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe..." murmura-t-elle. Elle prit le premier objet qui se trouvait dans une petite boite allongée. Un bout de bois. Un fin bout de bois, dont une des deux extrémités possédait de la marqueterie au motifs floraux. C'était bien joli tout ça. En fait, la jeune femme semblait vouloir se voiler la face. Une baguette. Oui c'était bien une baguette Lucille. Une baguette magique ?! Un sentiment de puissance l'envahit soudainement, une chaleur s'empara de son corps. Elle ressentait quelque chose de nouveau, entre ses doigts, une douce chaleur se propageait sans pour autant la brûler. Quelques secondes passèrent. Puis la demoiselle se souvint de la fameuse scène du film, au moment où Harry testait les baguettes. Aussi fou que cela puisse paraître, en tentant de l'imiter, elle l'a pointa en direction de sa fenêtre, et fit un geste, un simple geste, très timide. La fenêtre s'ouvrit en grand. Elle cria de surprise et sa baguette tomba au sol.

"Ca ne peut pas être réel, ça ne ce peut pas", se répéta-t-elle tout bas en fixant l'objet par terre.

Les minutes passèrent mais elle ne bougeait toujours pas. Puis Lucille reprit ses esprits, la baguette et la regarda longuement. Elle aperçu un bout de papier à l'endroit où reposait l'objet dans la boite. Elle s'en empara et lu : _"Baguette en bois de laurier et ventricule de cœur dragon"_. C'était donc bien... une baguette. Elle remit cette-dernière dans son étui et continua d'enlever ce que contenait le colis initial. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent lorsqu'elle tenait entre les mains le nouvel objet. Un parchemin plié. Si elle s'abandonnait à rester dans cette folle découverte, c'était CE parchemin, celui qui ressemblait à un simple bout de papier. Celui qui révélait les secrets de Poudlard. Celui qu'elle avait toujours rêvé d'avoir en lisant les aventures de son héros ! Elle s'empara de sa baguette et la posa sur le parchemin puis murmura : "Je jure solennellement que mes intentions sont mauvaises". Et sous ses yeux, la carte prit forme. L'encre coulait de nulle part et redessinait les plans de Poudlard, comme par magie. C'est de la magie, ça ne fait aucun doute. Mais personne n'apparaissait sur cette carte. Elle souriait, tout ceci ne pouvait pas être réel. Elle repointa sa baguette puis dit "Méfait accompli", et la carte demeura vierge à nouveau. Elle remit la baguette dans son étui, plaça la carte du Maraudeur à côté et sorti ce qu'elle pensait être le dernier objet du colis. Un bout de tissus, très fin, presque trop fragile. Lucille plissa les yeux et se mit devant son miroir.

"S'y on reste dans ce monde de dingue, ça devrait être..." dit-elle tout en passant le tissus autour de ses épaules.

Une cape d'invisibilité. La cape d'invisibilité d'_Harry Potter_ ! A partir de ses épaules, son corps avait disparu ! Lucille avait envie de hurler. De crier toute la joie qu'elle éprouvait à cet instant même. C'était fou, complètement de dingue. D'où venaient tout ces objets ? Qui les avait envoyé ? Elle se regarda sous toutes les coutures. Elle trépignait sur place comme une enfant ! Et si tout cela était un rêve ? Elle enleva la cape et s'apprêtait à jeter le colis, mais découvrit qu'il restait deux livres encore à l'intérieur. Elle les prit délicatement. Le premier était un vieux livre, avec des inscriptions en dorure. C'était un livre de magie.

"S'inquièterait-on pour moi ?" dit la jeune femme en riant.

Bien sûr, on allait pas lui envoyer le matériel pour être une sorcière sans son mode d'emploi non ? Le second... était différent. Vieil objet, certes, mais il ne s'agissait pas ici d'un grimoire. Il semblait bien plus précieux. Les extrémités de la couverture était recouverts par des coins métalliques. Il était noir et virait légèrement sur le bleu, en cuir et les pages étaient usés, elles semblaient avoir vécu. Elle retourna le livre pour au final découvrir le nom du propriétaire, qu'elle connaissait pour l'avoir suivit dans les aventures de son sorcier préféré et pour l'avoir tant détesté : _"Tom Marvolo Jedusor"_. Comment n'y avait-elle pas pensé... Impassible, elle examina l'intérieur de l'objet à nouveau. Toujours aussi vierge.

Une excitation prenait possession de con être. Que devait-elle faire ? Elle fit de la place sur son lit et étala tous les objets qu'elle avait reçu, le sablier y comprit, et les regarda un à un. Le silence régnait chez elle. Lucille sentait que c'était une immense opportunité, qu'elle devait se servir de tout ça. Forcément, ce n'était pas pour faire beau ! Elle mourrait d'envie de tourner ce sablier. Mais où allait-il l'emmener ? La demoiselle ne pouvait plus attendre, l'excitation lui prenait les tripes, elle voulait partir, tester, peu importe ce qui se passerait, elle voulait s'échapper de ce quotidien. Après tout, elle reviendrait, non ? Perdant toute connexion avec la réalité, elle se mit à se perdre dans l'imaginaire qu'elle venait de se construire, dans cette folle aventure dans laquelle elle allait s'embarquer.

Ni une, ni deux, la brunette prit son sac à bandoulière noir et y plaça les affaires nécessaires à un voyage : vêtements, sous-vêtements, pyjama, accessoires de toilettes, maquillage un ou deux livres. Mais un seul sac ne suffisait pas, on est une fille ou on ne l'est pas, et Lucille avait toujours eu du mal à se restreindre. Elle prit aussi son sac en toile pour y mettre quelques affaires plus personnelles, liées à sa vie actuelle, à ses amis. C'est dans ses moments là qu'elle aurait aimé avoir le sac d'Hermione où elle pouvait stocker un nombre incalculable d'objets sans qu'il ne soit plein. Elle jeta un œil à son ordinateur. Elle mourrait d'envie de le prendre. Mais qui utiliserait un ordinateur la-bas hein ?

Ça y est, tout était prêt.

Ses doigts s'emparèrent du sablier, qu'elle mit autour de son cou. Ce collier était magnifique, il la fascinait. La baguette était accrochée à la ceinture en tissu de sa salopette, pour qu'elle puisse la dégainer rapidement. Cette pensée la fit sourire, elle prévoyait beaucoup trop de chose, si ça se trouve, rien ne fonctionnerait, et elle se sentirait conne. Si ça trouve elle divaguait complètement. Si ça se trouve, elle venait de préparer ses affaires pour un voyage qui n'aurait jamais lieu. Peut-être que c'était une grosse blague, que la personne lui ayant envoyé tout cela voulait la rendre plus folle qu'elle ne l'était déjà ? Elle regarda le sablier, ses mains tremblèrent, mais, folle et aventurière, elle resta dans son imaginaire : où atterrirait-elle ? Elle regarda encore une fois tous les objets qu'elle venait de recevoir qu'elle ne s'était pas encore décidée à ranger dans ses sacs et fut attiré par un papier qui dépassait du grimoire de magie. Délaissant son collier, elle s'en empara et fut surprise de voir une belle écriture manuscrite. Elle lu. Puis relu une seconde fois.

Qu'est-ce que cela pouvait bien signifier ? Participait-elle à un jeu ou quoi ? Elle devait choisir avec quel objet partir et avait le choix entre le Journal de Jedusor et la Carte du Maraudeur. Elle pouvait garder en sa possession tous les autres objets. What the fuck is that ? Pourquoi ne pouvait-elle pas partir avec les deux bordel ?!

* * *

**Lecteur, quel objet aimerais-tu que Lucille prenne avec elle pour cette aventure ? _Le Journal de Jedusor ou la Carte du Maraudeur_ ? A toi de choisir, dis le moi dans une petite review et je poursuivrais cette histoire en fonction de cela !**

Voici donc le premier chapitre de ma fiction ! Je ne suis qu'une simple novice dans le domaine, j'écris par pur plaisir, ainsi j'espère que vous avez tout de même apprécié ce début et que le personnage de Lucille vous intéresse ! N'hésitez pas à me laisser un commentaire, ça fait toujours plaisir (de toute manière, c'est à vous de choisir comment va se poursuivre l'histoire).

De mon côté, j'avais un chapitre beaucoup plus long, mais qui ne laissait pas le choix quant-à la suite du reste de l'histoire. Et puis sous la douche, j'ai eu une révélation, et me suis dit que merde, je ne peux pas décider avec qui Lucille va vivre l'histoire d'amour de sa vie (éternelle indécise des beaux-gosses), alors j'ai besoin de toi lecteur, voilà !

_Je précise qu'évidemment l'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à son auteure J.K. Rowling, je suis juste maitresse de mes OC et je tenterais de les faire évoluer en restant fidèle à cet univers._


	2. Lucille qui n'était pas Elle

Bonjour chers lecteurs ! Quel plaisir de vous retrouver pour ce deuxième chapitre. Ma modestie m'intimait que je n'aurais pas une review, quelle joie de voir qu'en fait, non ! Merci pour vos commentaires, je vais prendre le temps d'y répondre.

_**LesMaraudeuses1**_: merci pour ton sympathique message ! En fait, ce premier chapitre était à la base plus long parce que je n'avais pas laissé le choix au lecteur pour la suite. Je ne peux pas te dire qu'à chaque fois ce sera un long chapitre, mais je suis de nature bavarde donc… heu… béh voilà, on verra j'espère ne pas te décevoir ! (pensée pour toi maintenant que je poste ce chapitre, il est bien plus long, tu apprécieras peut-être!)

**_Mayura Kl_**: merci ! J'écris peu, du moins j'ai rarement laissé quelqu'un lire un de mes textes. C'est une première de répondre à des commentaires (le stress). Je ne vais pas prétendre, avec cette fanfiction, avoir une histoire qui va révolutionner le genre des voyages temporels ou autre, je préfère te prévenir ! Je suis parfaitement consciente que ça a été vu et revu, mais j'avais envie de m'atteler à ce travail d'écriture, pour diriger moi-même mon/mes personnage(s). Je vais tout de même, bien sûr, miser sur ma Lucille (c'est un bon point si elle t'a intrigué), et essayer de t'emporter dans mon histoire.

Merci encore de me lire, de me suivre aussi. Gens de l'ombres derrière leur écran d'ordinateur et vous qui me laisserez peut-être un commentaire après, voici la suite ! J'espère que vous aimerez et n'hésitez pas à me communiquer vos impressions, c'est toujours plaisant de se sentir encouragé (ou bien de savoir ce qui ne va pas, bref, on s'comprend)!

Certains lieux existent vraiment et je vous invite, si vous êtes curieux, à les chercher sur google pour vous faire une idée - la maison de Lucille par exemple - . Et puis j'écris en musique, si vous voulez vous immerger dans mon univers, voici :

_Thin King - Tinker Wright_ (chanté par Frank Dillane, notre Tom Jedusor dans le _Prince de Sang-Mêlé_)

_Time Stops - Explosions in the Sky_

* * *

_Aujourd'hui, le 4 mai 2014, je m'apprêtais à faire quelque chose de stupide. Heureusement que personne ne m'avait vu m'exciter comme ça. Cette histoire d'utiliser le retourneur de temps, n'est-ce pas complètement improbable ? Tout aussi improbable que de posséder une baguette magique qui fait de la magie, une cape d'invisibilité qui me rend invisible et une carte du Maraudeur qui obéit à ma baguette magique qui fait de la magie. Tout aussi improbable que d'avoir entre ses mains le Journal de Tom Jedusor, tout aussi vierge et mystérieux, comme sa description dans les aventures de mon sorcier préféré._

_On l'aura deviner : si je devais faire ce "voyage", j'allais choisir le Journal. Pourquoi ? La question était plutôt : avais-je vraiment besoin de la carte du Maraudeur ? J'avais lu tellement de fois Harry Potter que je pensais ne pas en avoir besoin. Donc… mes affinités pour l'objet-livre et ma fascination pour Tom Jedusor ont eu raison de moi. Et me voilà un stylo gel à la main, sur mon lit, le sablier autour du cou, avec tout mes sacs et ce carnet ouvert sous mes yeux. Parce que, oui, avant de tourner ce sablier et me rendre ridicule en constatant, qu'en réalité, il ne marche pas, ou pire, qu'il m'emporte je-ne-sais-où-dans-mes-rêves-les-plus-fous, je voulais écrire dans ce journal. J'avais imaginé plusieurs situations : _

_**1)**_ _j'écrivais et rien ne se passait (fort probable). Je pouvais écrire ma vie ou faire comme Harry Potter et dire "Bonjour, je m'appelle Lucille". Mais ça faisait un peu con. Surtout que ce n'est plus comme ça qu'on écrit de nos jours dans un carnet, si ? _

_**2)** j'écrivais et là, oh!, un Tom mort me répondrai et souhaiterai peut-être que je le fasse revenir à la vie (mais très peu probable). Cependant, avec toutes ces choses impossibles qui m'arrivaient, je ne vois pas non plus pourquoi la deuxième supposition serait si improbable que ça._

_Mais rien n'apparaissait sur les pages vierges. Pas même un gribouillage, je pouvais écrire tout ce que je voulais, l'encre ne sortait pas sur le papier. Pourtant le stylo fonctionnait, j'avais testé sur la paume de ma main ! J'ai testé avec des crayons de papier, de couleurs, des feutres, toujours rien. Bon, je crois que ce n'est plus la peine de se voiler la face, il y a bien quelque chose de magique dans cette objet._

_Et là, j'ai eu une illumination. Vite, un stylo à encre, un cartouche, et qu'ça saute !_

_J'ai eu du mal à trouver ce foutu stylo, ça faisait longtemps que je n'utilisais plus la plume. Mais ça y est, mon stylo était chargé d'une belle encre bleue, et lorsque j'ai traçais une simple ligne sur le papier, ce-dernier l'absorba quelques secondes après. _

_"Par quoi devrais-je commencer ? Cher Journal ?_

_Cette formulation me fait rire, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai plus écris mon quotidien, que je ne me suis plus confiée. Mais peut-être que justement ça va me faire du bien d'écrire dans ce journal de temps en temps. Et puis quelques années plus tard je pourrais à nouveau lire ce que j'y ai mis, et je rirais de ma bêtise."_

_Comme pour la ligne, quelques seconde plus tard, la page redevint vierge. En fait, je n'ai même pas attendu une réponse du Journal, je l'ai refermé de suite pour le mettre dans un de mes sacs avec les autres objets. Toujours assise sur mon lit, j'ai repris le pendentif entre mes doigts. Et là seulement, lentement, j'ai commencé à tourner la petite molette. Le sablier bascula une fois, puis deux fois, trois, quatre, cinq, une sixième fois, une septième, une huitième, et puis plus rien._

* * *

"Lucille !"

"Lucille ouvre cette porte ! Lucille !"

_C'est une voix que je ne connais pas. Une voix qui crie mon nom, alors que je suis normalement seule dans mon appartement. Une voix de femme. Ma mère se trouvait pourtant loin, elle n'avait aucune raison de venir me voir. Ce n'est même pas son timbre de voix. Je n'ai pas de voisine. Elle insiste, insiste, mais moi je suis bien là. Je sentais de la dentelle du bout de mes doigts, c'est tellement agréable au toucher. Et puis il y a cette brise fraiche qui chatouille mon visage. Ça sent aussi la pluie._

_Je perçois de la lumière à travers mes yeux fermés. C'est drôle, je ne suis pourtant pas fatiguée. J'étais paisible, couchée sur un lit, mes deux bras étendues de chaque côtés de mon corps, mes jambes nues parcourues de légers frissons. Je souris mais je ne sais pas pourquoi. Peut-être parce que cette femme dont je ne connaissais pas la voix venait d'arrêter de crier mon nom derrière cette foutue porte et que j'entendais ses pas s'éloigner. Alors seulement à ce moment-là, mes paupières ont commencé à s'ouvrir. Très lentement, pour que mes yeux s'habituent à la lumière._

_Un plafond bleu ? Le mien est blanc normalement. Je tourne la tête à ma droite, le mur est de la même couleur. Alors qu'il est sensé être jaune. Je devrais paniquer, pourquoi suis-je si… calme ?_

_Je me redresse, sur ce lit aux draps azur. Les miens sont roses actuellement. Sans dentelle et un canapé lit qui plus est. Ici c'est… un lit a baldaquin, avec des rideaux qui ondulaient sous le souffle du vent passant par la fenêtre ouverte, à l'autre bout de la pièce. En face de moi, à gauche, se tient une armoire au style art nouveau, avec un grand miroir et à côté un bureau et une bibliothèque._

_Je n'ai aucune notion de temps. Cette atmosphère était tellement paisible, j'étais si bien dans cet endroit qui ne ressemblait en rien à mon appartement exigu. Je me lève avec difficulté. En fait je viens seulement de remarquer que je porte des sacs. Je ne les ai pas senti lorsque j'étais encore allongée. Je les enlève et les pose sur les draps sans plus les regarder et me dirige vers le grand miroir. Mon esprit, je le sens, était complètement embrumé._

_Je ne passe pas une journée sans me regarder dans un miroir parce que je veux toujours être présentable et sans défauts. La matin avant et après la douche, sur le chemin pour l'Ecole dans les vitres de boutiques lorsque personne ne me regarde, sur mon portable pour vérifier que mes dents sont bien propres, sur l'écran noir de mon ordinateur quand une scène de film se passe dans la pénombre et que je peux voir mon reflet. Ce n'est pas pour autant que je m'aime et affectionne mon physique. Juste que j'essaie de me convaincre que ça passe, qu'on m'appréciera aujourd'hui, mais aussi demain, et encore le surlendemain, toujours. Je me trouve belle et puis quelques secondes plus tard, je me trouve affreuse. J'essaie de mon convaincre qu'il y a pire que moi, mais finalement c'est moi qui me trouve pire que les autres. Mes amis m'ont toujours dit que quelque chose clochait, et moi j'ai toujours hoché la tête en souriant, parce que je savais - je sais - qu'il faut vraiment changer cette facette de mon comportement._

* * *

Quelques instant auparavant, Lucille semblait flotter dans cet endroit qu'elle ne connaissait pas, un peu comme si elle se trouvait dans un havre de paix. Et au fur et à mesure, elle se remit à penser, à redevenir elle-même, et oublia presque de regarder son reflet dans le miroir. Alors quand elle reprit ses esprits et qu'elle croisa l'iris bleu en face d'elle, la jeune femme s'encra à nouveau dans la réalité. C'était elle, oui. Bien sûr que c'était elle, on ne pouvait se tromper quand on regardait ce bleu fumé. On pouvait encore moins se tromper lorsqu'on passait ensuite sur son nez ondulé par cette légère bosse, ses lèvres charnues, ses pommettes hautes et son teint légèrement rosé. Sur sa tignasse brune volumineuse et presque indisciplinée au réveil, sur ses oreilles percées. Oui, c'était bien elle. Quoique. Sa poitrine s'était-elle fait la malle pendant son sommeil ? Lucille fronça les sourcils et tâta. Quelque chose n'allait pas. Et ses cuisses ! N'étaient-elle pas plus fine que la veille ? Bien sûr qu'elles étaient plus fines. Bien sûr qu'un truc clochait.

Mais Lucille aurait dû être frappé par autre chose. Cette jeune fille en face d'elle n'était plus une femme de 20 ans. Elle avait, quoi, 16 ans ? 17 ans à tout casser ? Venait-elle de rajeunir ? Elle s'examina sous toute les coutures, comme si c'était la seule chose anormale dans tout ça. Non, la demoiselle avait autre chose à penser que se demander ce qu'elle faisait dans cette chambre.

"Mais oui…" murmura-t-elle, un éclair de lucidité passant dans ses yeux. Elle se souvenait de son collier, qui était toujours autour de son cou. Elle se souvenait avoir tourné le sablier, excitée par l'aventure qui allait s'offrir à elle, mais doutant en même temps qu'il s'agisse d'une mauvaise blague. Elle se rappelait sa baguette, le Journal de Jedusor qu'elle avait choisit plutôt que la carte du Maraudeur. Mais après avoir tourné le pendentif, plus rien. Que lui était-il arrivé ? Elle s'est réveillée dans cette pièce, à cause d'une voix criant son prénom. Son regard se porta sur le retourneur de temps. En quelle année était-elle ? Sa baguette était par terre, surement était-elle tombée au moment de se lever du lit. Lucille replaça le fin bout de bois à sa ceinture en tissu, s'assit sur le matelas confortable et réfléchit à ce qu'elle devait faire.

En y réfléchissant bien, elle n'avait pas d'autres choix que de sortir de cette chambre. Même si elle ne connaissait personnes, même si les gens qu'elle verrait la prendront pour une inconnue. Se calmant intérieurement, Lucille prit une grande inspiration, se leva, et tourna la poignet de porte et tira. Rien. RIEN ? Elle insistait encore et encore, pourquoi diable ne s'ouvrait-elle pas ?

"Bordel de merde" jura-t-elle toujours en tirant avec toute la force qu'elle pouvait. C'était donc pour cette raison que personne n'avait pu entrer dans cette chambre tout à l'heure.

"Ça doit être un sort. Et comment je l'enlève moi hein ?" se dit-elle toute seule en riant nerveusement. La demoiselle empoigna sa baguette - baguette qu'elle n'avait jamais utilisé - et attendit bêtement devant la porte. Elle pouvait attendre longtemps… Elle n'en avait pas l'air mais son cerveau réfléchissait à toute allure. Quel sort avait-t-elle lu dans ses romans qui lui permettrait d'ouvrir cette porte ? Sa baguette vibra l'air en direction de la serrure, la fausse sorcière ouvrit la bouche et prononça doucement "Alohomora". Bien sûr rien ne se passa. La gestuelle était mauvaise, que croyait-elle ? Qu'elle pouvait s'improviser sorcière en un clin d'œil ? Et le désespoir l'empara, Lucille ne cessait de murmurer la formule, et enchainait une multitude de gestes, jusqu'à ce que la serrure ne cède. Finalement, il lui fallu moins d'une dizaine de minutes pour entendre le cliquetis de la serrure retentir, à son grand soulagement, l'acharnement paye n'est-ce pas. Le grimoire de magie qui lui avait été envoyé n'était pas là pour faire beau, elle allait devoir étudier si elle ne voulait pas se retrouver piégée dans une autre pièce comme cette fois-ci.

Elle poussa la porte et quitta la chambre pour se diriger vers les voix qu'elle entendait au loin. Tout allait bien se passer. Lucille se trouvait dans un couloir, les murs étaient blanc, c'était un lieu qui respirait la tranquillité. Au bout du couloir, elle pouvait entendre distinctement les voix se rapprocher. Trois, deux, un…

"Lucille ! Ne t'enferme plus jamais !" cria la voix de la même femme qui avait crié son nom derrière sa porte précédemment.

"Te laisse pas abattre pour un naze ! Tu vaux mieux que ça !" lui dit quelqu'un d'autre.

Ça faisait trop d'informations à assimiler d'un coup. Les deux personnes étaient à table et s'étaient levées lorsqu'ils la virent dans l'angle. Avec eux étaient assis deux autres gens que, bien évidemment, Lucille ne connaissait pas. Comment se faisait-il que ces derniers la connaissent d'ailleurs ?

"Tu as perdu ta langue ?"

Elle ne disait plus rien, oui sa langue venait de se faire la malle. Il y avait trois femmes et un jeune homme, dont deux autour d'elle en train de la regarder avec des yeux plein d'empathie. Plusieurs secondes passèrent, les inconnus ne disaient plus rien et attendaient visiblement qu'elle leur réponde, alors Lucille ouvrit la bouche, réfléchissant à quoi dire.

"Je - Non, enfin, oui. Je vais bien -" commença-t-elle, puis trois paires de bras l'enlacèrent fortement, qu'avait bien fait Lucille pour mériter ça ? Mais elle entra dans leur jeu, et répondit à leurs étreintes en souriant faiblement. Plus personne ne disaient rien, puis la femme la plus âgées se retira la première pour prendre quelque chose sur la table qu'elle tendit en direction de Lucille.

"Tu as reçu les fournitures pour ta dernière année, je t'ai appelé tout à l'heure mais peut-être que tu dormais… je ne pouvais pas entrer dans ta chambre chérie."

Lucille lui prit l'enveloppe et jeta un bref coup d'œil sur le sceau : le fameux blason de Poudlard. Elle releva les yeux.

"Ne m'en voulez pas, mais j'ai besoin de me retrouver un peu seule.", sans les laisser répliquer, elle tourna les talons, rejoignit la chambre dans laquelle elle s'était réveillée et ferma la porte avec la clef qui se trouvait dans la serrure.

Elle reporta son attention sur l'enveloppe et lu la fine écriture manuscrite vert bouteille : _"Mlle Lucille Méliès, Hôtel Deron-Levent, 9 villa de la Réunion, Paris XVIe, France"_. Ses yeux s'agrandirent de surprise. Depuis quand Poudlard la comptait-elle parmi ses élèves ? Depuis quand connaissaient-ils son nom, tout simplement ? Depuis quand habitait-elle à Paris ? Ah et puis, si elle est France, ne devait-elle pas étudier à Beauxbâtons ?

Peut-être aurait-elle dû se poser encore plus de questions à propos de cette situation des plus absurdes, peut-être aurait-elle dû se montrer plus méfiante. Mais ses doigts entreprirent d'ouvrir l'enveloppe au papier jaunis en séparant le sceau de cire rouge de la grande école de sorcellerie, comme si c'était un geste habituel. Comme si finalement, cette situation n'était pas si étrange et que son corps agissait machinalement.

_"Chère Mlle Méliès,_

_votre sixième année s'étant bien terminée avec d'excellents résultats, nous sommes heureux de vous retrouver pour cette septième et dernière année à Poudlard. Le capitaine de l'équipe de Quidditch de Serdaigle est Mr. Verpey, il vous tiendra informé du déroulement des entrainements._

_Nous vous rappelons que la rentrée est fixée au 1er Septembre, le Poudlard Express partira à 11h quai 9 3/4 à la gare de King's Cross à Londres._

_Veuillez croire, chère Mlle Méliès, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

_Albus Dumbledore, directeur adjoint"_

Lucille demeura interdite. Trop d'informations à assimiler encore une fois, beaucoup trop ! _Septième année - Poudlard - Serdaigle - Quidditch - Dumbledore - directeur adjoint_. Pas une date ne figurait sur la lettre. Mais le seul fait que le grand magicien soit directeur adjoint permettait à la jeune fille de se repérer sur la courbe du temps. En tant que fervente lectrice, elle savait que Grindelwald n'avait pas encore été tué et donc qu'à ce moment là, c'était Dippet le directeur de l'école. Et donc qu'elle était dans les années 40.

"Mon Dieu… 50 - non, 70 ans… je suis remontée près de 70 ans en arrière !" se murmura-t-elle à elle-même.

Elle ouvrit la seconde lettre qui contenait la liste des fournitures pour l'année, les livres à acheter pour préparer ses A.S.P.I.C. qui arriveraient courant juin… 1944. Lucille était donc en… 1943. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit, sa lettre au dessus du visage.

"Ola-ola-ola. Calme. Calme. Calme. Calme. C'est moi qui l'ai cherché. J'y avais pensé avec de tourner ce sablier, non ? J'avais même envisagé que ce soit une blague. Calme."

Elle poursuivit sa lecture. Elle devait se procurer 1 livre obligatoirement, celui pour les cours de sortilèges. C'était tout. Oui, rien que ça. Lucille se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait toujours aucune notion de temps. Si elle avait reçu cette lettre, c'est qu'elle devait être en vacances, la rentrée approchait peut-être à grand pas. Encore une fois, elle aurait dû être beaucoup plus affolée. Mais un sentiment le prenait et lui permettait d'être en confiance et de se sentir bien malgré tous ces évènements.

Elle se releva et regarda les livres de la grande bibliothèque. Si cette chambre était bien la sienne, elle était une grande lectrice. Ça ne changeait pas trop de d'habitude. Ses doigts passèrent sur les dos usés des livres et grimoires et effleurèrent le bois clair des étagères. Elle pu y lire des titres comme _"Le Quidditch à travers les âges"_, de nombreux volumes de _"Balai-Magazine"_, _"Les contes de Beedle le Barbe"_, etc. Quidditch par-ci, Quidditch par-là, quelle fanatique !

La jeune fille se posta devant le bureau qu'elle avait à peine regardé la première fois. Grave erreur, il y avait tellement de choses ! Comment n'a-t-elle pas pu s'y attarder ! Une multitudes de feuilles, de la paperasse sans aucun doute, s'entassaient sur le bord gauche du meuble, lui-aussi d'inspiration art nouveau. Tous étaient couverts d'une écriture manuscrite légèrement patte de mouche mais assez élégante, une écriture féminine probablement avec le médium plume. D'ailleurs, en parlant de plume, cette-dernière, toute blanche, était à proximité et trempait dans son encrier en verre. En fouillant un peu plus sur ce bureau en désordre, Lucille trouva des photos. Ces photos ne restaient pas figées, ce qui ne la surpris même pas. Mais ce qu'elle vit l'étonna encore plus : c'était elle. Elle était avec des personnes qui semblaient être ses amis, elle sur un balais, elle avec son uniforme et l'insigne de Serdaigle, elle en petite robe d'été. Sur chacune de ses photos étaient écrit à la main la date de la prise de vue. Lucille se surprit à sourire à son double, cette-dernière lui fit un clin d'œil à travers le papier. C'était vraiment la même.

A côté d'une des photos se trouvait une feuille de papier, une lettre dont quelques mots étaient effacés par des gouttes d'eau maintenant sèches.

_"Fait à Londres, le 25 juillet 1943,_

_Chère Lucille,_

_cette présente va surement t'étonner, tu ne comprendras peut-être pas ma décision, je te connais assez pour deviner tes réactions. Nous sommes ensemble depuis bientôt 5 mois. Tu m'a plu tout de suite, te souviens-tu ? Cependant, quelque chose ne va pas entre nous. As-tu compté le nombre de fois où l'on s'est vu à l'école ? Le nombre de fois où nous nous sommes retrouvés seuls ? Je suis un homme, j'ai besoin de plus d'attention. Je sais que tu es une Serdaigle, une bosseuse, et que moi je suis un Gryffondor, beaucoup de choses nous opposent. Je n'avais pas réfléchis au fait que tu serais prise par ton travail et c'est donc en partie de ma faute. Mais tu aurais tout de même pu faire un effort._

_Je suis arrivé à un stade de non-retour, je n'en peux plus d'attendre de te voir, surtout que ces vacances semblent interminable alors qu'elles viennent juste de commencer._

_Tu es une fille formidable, je ne pense pas te mériter, je n'ai pas réussi à être assez patient. Je te souhaite de trouver meilleur que moi. Mais restons amis !_

_Tendres baisers,_

_Stefan Hooper"_

"La bonne blague" dit la concernée en souriant légèrement. Il était évident que la Lucille ayant lu cette lettre, la Lucille habitant à Paris dans cette belle demeure, était la véritable concernée. Elle a surement pleuré en lisant ça. Peut-être l'aimait-elle vraiment ce… Stefan. Mais la Lucille de maintenant ne pleurait pas. Un garçon lui avait déjà brisé le cœur de cette manière de toute façon, en prétendant qu'elle était trop bien pour lui.

"Mon cul" lâcha-t-elle en déchirant la lettre. "Je ne te connais pas Hooper, mais si je te vois, je peux te dire que tu vas regretter de lui avoir fait du mal". Mais Lucille parlait beaucoup trop, jamais elle ne s'opposera à cette décision, elle l'ignorera et ne lui répondra pas. Cette lettre levait le voile sur le pourquoi des réactions de son entourage. Ils avaient dû penser qu'elle s'était enfermée en pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps. Peut-être même que c'est ce qui s'était passé, sinon l'encre des mots de la lettre n'auraient pas été effacé par endroit.

Lucille était donc certaine de plusieurs choses désormais : elle était Lucille Méliès, étudiante en 7e année à l'École de sorcellerie Poudlard et appartenait à la maison Serdaigle. Elle ne savait pas faire de magie à part maintenant débloquer une serrure avec un sort, elle devait apprendre à la maitriser avant la rentrée pour ne pas que la véritable Lucille Méliès en pâtisse, elle devait apprendre à jouer au Quidditch (peut-être d'abord réussir à voler sur un balai serait plus dans ses moyens), et devait se familiariser avec ses proches. Elle devait accepter le fait qu'elle venait de revenir plus de 70 ans dans le passé, dans le passé d'une Lucille qui lui ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau, et qu'elle venait de rajeunir de 3 ans pour retrouver dans moins de deux mois une école avec des adolescents. Quelle dure réalité.

Et le journal de Tom Jedusor dans tout ça ? Lucille l'avait presque oublié. Mais il était bien là, toujours dans un de ses sacs en toile, avec la cape d'invisibilité et le grimoire de magie.

_**"Bonjour à toi qui a trouvé mon journal. Je m'appelle Tom Jedusor, mais sûrement l'as-tu remarqué en jetant un coup d'œil sur la quatrième de couverture. Je vois là que tu est une fille de ce que j'ai pu lire. Mais je ne connais pas ton nom. Comment t'appelles-tu ?"**_

* * *

Ce chapitre est terminé, on se retrouve la prochaine fois, à bientôt !

___L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à son auteure J.K. Rowling, je suis juste maitresse de mes OC et je tenterais de les faire évoluer en restant fidèle à cet univers._


	3. Les habitudes de l'Autre

Bonjour chers lecteurs !

Tout d'abord, toutes mes excuses pour ce temps d'attente ! Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas (normalement personne ne le sait en fait), je suis étudiante dans une école d'art, je viens de passer mes examens de semestre, j'ai cru mourir de fatigue - j'ai aussi cru faire une grosse dépression, mon oral ne s'est pas très bien passé, bref - . Mais ça y est, c'est passé, plus qu'à attendre les examens de diplôme !

Sinon, même pendant ces examens, je n'ai pas cessé de penser à _Harry Potter_ : dés que je me posais pour travailler, je me mettais en fond sonore un film. Je ne m'en suis toujours pas lassée. J'aurais limite dû mettre un panneau devant ma salle d'examen avec écrit : _"Ces projets sont sponsorisés par la Harry Potter Company."_.

Ensuite, merci pour vos reviews qui me font toujours très plaisir !

**_vampirenessi_** : merci pour ton commentaire ! (je ne fais pas dans l'original, je sais). J'espère que la suite te plaira aussi, je fais avancer l'histoire tranquillement !

**_LesMaraudeuses1_** : je suis contente que tu poursuives la lecture, merci ! (oui je suis parfaite, n'est-ce pas fabuleux ! Mais non je ne suis pas parfaite va, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux, c'pas simple! Et aussi, merci pour la réponse à mon message, il m'a bien fait rire !)

Voici la suite de l'histoire, j'espère que vous aimerez, on se retrouve à la fin du chapitre !

Pour les musiques de ce chapitre, je vous propose :

_Riptide - Vance Joy_

_Wind Song - Revolver_

_Get Around Town - Revolver_

* * *

_"Je savais que c'était ton journal Tom, j'ai tardé à répondre, désolée. Est-ce vraiment utile de connaitre mon nom? _

_Avant que tu ne me le demandes, je préfère anticiper : je ne pourrais pas t'aider à assouvir ta soif de pouvoir et de vengeance. En revanche, écrire dans un journal ne me dérange pas. Tu n'es pas obligé de répondre, écrire dans de beaux carnets est un de mes passes-temps favoris." _

_**"Je n'allais pas te demander ça de suite, mais je vois que ma personne ne semble avoir aucun secret pour toi. Tu restes cependant bien mystérieuse. Je ne te demande que ton prénom, tu peux bien me répondre." **_

_"Non. _

_Tu écris bien, de nos jours les garçons ne savent plus être aimables avec les filles." _

_**"Quel âge as-tu ?"**_

_"Quel âge me donnerais-tu Tom ?"_

_**"Ne pas connaitre ton nom m'agace. A ta manière d'écrire, je dirais que tu as dépassé la quinzaine." **_

_"Heureusement que je l'ai dépassé. J'aurais toujours une longueur d'avance sur toi Tom, il faudra t'y faire." _

_**"Dis moi donc ton âge, je ne voudrais pas te vexer." **_

_"20 ans. Désolée d'être plus vieille que toi, jeune homme." _

_**"Tu es donc une femme et non une petite adolescente. Tu es la première personne à avoir trouvé mon journal depuis que je l'ai laissé derrière moi. Tu m'intéresses. Si tu es tombée sur mon journal, tu as dû pénétré l'enceinte de Poudlard pour y avoir accès. As-tu vraiment 20 ans ? **_

_**Tu as écrit en sachant pertinemment que j'allais te répondre, tu as bien calculé ton coup. Que sais-tu de moi ? Je suis curieux de lire tes mots." **_

_"Tu es encore à Poudlard Tom ?"_

_**"J'entamerais ma dernière année à la rentrée."**_

_Ça fait un mois maintenant que je tente de m'acclimater à l'environnement où je vis désormais. Après cette discussion avec Tom, nous ne nous sommes plus reparlés. En fait j'ai pris peur en apprenant qu'on se côtoierait à la rentrée puisque moi aussi j'entrais en dernière année à Poudlard. Mais ça je ne lui ai pas dit. Je suis lâche, même pas j'ai enchaîné sur un autre sujet de conversation. Je le laisserais croire que j'ai quitté l'école._

_Malgré tout le mal dit sur lui, c'est un garçon agréable avec qui parler. Ça me rappelle les sites de rencontres où l'on parle avec un total inconnu, où l'on s'invente une identité, tout ça. Bref, oui Tom est une personne intéressante avec qui converser. Je ne lui ai pas dit la chose incroyable qui m'est arrivée, le choix entre la carte du maraudeur et son journal, le fait que je ne sois pas sorcière de base et d'autres secrets dans le genre. Je les garde pour moi et j'essaye maintenant de me convaincre que c'est impossible de ma démasquer (il n'y a pas de raison, je ne me suis jamais décrite où autre). Je dois m'appliquer à ne rien dévoiler._

_Voici donc un mois que je vivais à Paris, dans ce Paris des années 40. Dire que que je m'y suis habituée comme sur des roulettes serait faux. Mais j'ai appris à y vivre, et il faut croire que je m'y suis faite rapidement sans trop de complications. On m'avait toujours dit que j'étais capable de m'adapter à diverses situations, je vois là que mes amis me connaissaient bien. S'ils savaient que je venais de faire un saut temporel !_

_En parlant de saut temporel. J'ai eu le temps de me pencher sur la question. Il est encore difficile pour moi d'affirmer qu'il s'agisse vraiment de ça. Je suis assez pragmatique normalement et cette situation est tout ce qu'il y a de plus anormale. Il serait temps que je me fasse à l'idée que ce n'est pas un rêve. _

_Je crois l'avoir déjà dit, mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir pris la place d'une Lucille. Seulement, Lucille et moi sommes presque identiques : nous avons vraisemblablement les mêmes centres d'intérêts - la magie hors contexte -, nous nous ressemblons physiquement et intellectuellement parlant. J'ai été agréablement surprise de voir qu'elle possédait le même tatouage que moi aux côtes. Un paon stylisé qui débutait du-dessous de la poitrine pour se terminer aux hanches. Je me suis demandée si sa famille était au courant, il ne me semble pas qu'elle soit en âge pour en faire un, mais parler de ça n'est pas important (j'avoue quand même aimer beaucoup mon tatouage, alors le perdre dans un saut temporel m'aurait cassé les castagnettes, 7h de souffrance à la poubelle, ça n'aurait pas été juste, non ?)._

_Revenons au cas "Lucille des années 40". Je suis presque certaine que c'est sa baguette que je possède. En y réfléchissant bien, tout ses éléments m'ont laissé pensé qu'il existait des mondes parallèles et que cette Lucille était moi, en 1940, dans un univers où la magie est possible._

_En gros, qu'un "nous" existait dans plein d'univers différents. Peut-être que j'existe actuellement dans un autre monde en version mamie ou même en bébé. Je ris rien qu'en y pensant. C'était tellement absurde mais, comme en mathématiques, deux situations négatives deviendraient positives, et si on applique cette formule à la réalité actuelle, bizarre + bizarre deviendrait logique._

_Je sais, mon cerveau réfléchit bizarrement. Je comprends pourquoi cette Lucille à sa place à Serdaigle en tout cas. Mais passons._

_Je disais m'être habituée à cette vie. J'ai passé beaucoup de temps enfermée dans ma chambre à lire le grimoire de magie que j'avais reçu pour m'entrainer. Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, apprendre la magie n'est pas si compliqué. Mais je pense que cette histoire de monde parallèle y est pour quelque chose. Ma baguette m'obéit sans problème, sûrement parce que je suis aussi Lucille, et que Lucille de 1940 devait être douée en magie. Mais je reste encore pas très bonne avec certains sorts. Dire d'ailleurs que je suis "bonne" en magie est totalement faux, je fais comme je peux et j'ai plus l'impression d'être un imposteur qu'autre chose._

_Un autre problème s'est posé à moi : le Quidditch. Rien qu'en lisant la lettre j'en avais eu des frissons. J'ai toujours voulu voler - que ce soit sur un balai ou autre - , ah ! les rêves de petite fille. J'ai donc découvert que je jouais au Quidditch - ok, bien - mais que j'étais aussi poursuiveuse. Je crois bien que Serdaigle n'a aucune chance de gagner la coupe des Quatre maisons avec les points du Quidditch cette année._

_Alors, oui, je me suis entrainée ! J'ai même été surprise de voir que je pouvais tenir assise sans tomber de ma Comète 180 (c'est l'inscription qui est écrite en argent sur le manche du balai), encore plus surprise de voir que je ne tombais pas si je volais à vive allure. Mais de là à réussir à lâcher ne serait-ce qu'une main du manche… inimaginable ! Pour l'instant. Mais s'entrainer dans cette maison devant personne n'était pas simple, je me levais très tôt le matin pour faire ça dans la jardin, je ne pense pas que quelqu'un m'ait vu. J'espère en tout cas._

_Changeons de sujet. J'ai appris aussi que mon père vivait à Londres, et ma mère en France, à cause de leur travail respectif. Mon père - faux père ici - est journaliste pour la Gazette du Sorcier, c'est pour ça qu'il est à Londres, son appartement se trouve sur le Chemin de Traverse. J'ai pu chopé ces informations en discutant avec ma fausse-mère. Quant-à cette dernière, elle est actrice._

_Peut-être qu'on peut se poser des questions sur l'origine de mon nom de famille. En 2014, plus personne n'y faisait attention. Parfois on me posait des questions sur mon arbre généalogique, mais rien de plus. En 1943, ce nom passe moins inaperçu : "Méliès" fait bien évidemment référence à Georges Méliès, le célèbre réalisateur de film français. A mon époque d'origine, on l'appelait le "Maître des trucages". Mais je sais désormais qu'ici, c'était un célèbre magicien qui a su imposer sa notoriété aux "moldus"(c'est tellement bizarre de dire "moldu"). Georges Méliès et Dumbledore étaient amis apparemment, j'ai découvert des photos dans son bureau. _

_Mais mon pseudo grand-père, donc, est mort il y a quelques années et quand ma pseudo-mère en parle, elle est toujours un peu triste. J'ai découvert qu'elle avait joué dans plusieurs de ses films et que c'est comme ça qu'elle a rencontré mon père. Bref, c'était pour la petite histoire, je n'ai pas enquêté sur son passé, mais c'est vrai que découvrir tout ça était drôlement intéressant, j'ai pu comprendre pourquoi ma famille - qui n'est pas vraiment la mienne je le rappelle - vivait aisément à Paris, dans une luxueuse demeure, et pourquoi ma place était donc à Poudlard. _

_J'ai deux sœurs qui ont terminé leurs études à Poudlard et qui travaillent désormais à Paris. Ce sont les deux femmes qui ont soutenu la Lucille qui s'est faite larguée par son mec à mon arrivée dans cette époque. Et j'ai un petit frère, Hugo, de 3 ans plus jeune. Il entrait donc en quatrième année à Poudlard. Nous n'avons pas parlé de nos maisons respectives, ça aurait fait un peu louche. J'attends la rentrée pour voir où est-ce qu'il a été placé. Sûrement à Serdaigle, comme sa sœur bien aimée._

_Ce premier mois ne fut pas de tout repos, mais très enrichissant, je dois dire que je m'amuse bien. Je ne me suis pas encore posée la question de ma venue ici mais je la relaye au second plan, en sachant pertinemment que personne ne devait être mis au courant. _

_Il y a tout de même une chose qui me rend triste - non, ce n'est pas le fait d'être passée de 2014 à 1943, pas le moins du monde - : les Mikado n'ont pas encore été inventé. Et ça… ça c'est un coup dur pour une mangeuse de Mikado telle que moi. J'ai même hésité à suggérer ce biscuit à un confiseur français (mais est-ce que je peux me permettre de changer l'histoire comme ça et voler la gloire au japonais ? Je ne préfère pas). _

_Est-ce que j'ai mentionné la Guerre ? Parce que bien sûr que nous sommes en période de guerre, il ne faut pas l'oublier comme moi je l'ai fait… c'est triste à voir, mais Paris est dans un état déplorable. Je suis sortie de la maison plusieurs fois, mais jamais je ne suis restée longtemps dans les rues de la capitale. Elles grouillaient de soldats allemands, très peu pour moi. Surtout les voir en maillot de bain sur les quais de Seine en train de bronzer, j'aime mater, mais là, je ne veux pas me rincer l'œil. Nous sommes en pleine guerre, merde !_

_Et enfin, j'ai envoyé des lettres à mes "amis" durant ces vacances. Je corrige : j'ai répondu à leurs lettres plutôt. Je vais partir à Londres pour les rejoindre et me promener sur le Chemin de Traverse avant la rentrée. Je suis actuellement en train de préparer ma grosse valise - je ne sais pas quel est le nom exacte en 1940, est-ce que je peux appeler ça une valise ? -. La Lucille d'ici avait de très bons goûts niveau vêtement, du moins des gouts similaires aux miens mais qui ne plaisent pas forcément à tous. J'avais établi une liste de choses à acheter sur le Chemin de Traverse : un télescope pour l'astronomie (j'ai trouvé un carnet où Lucille avait noté ces éléments pour la rentrée de 43, quel sérieux !), de nouvelles plumes, de l'encre, des rouleaux de parchemins et d'autres choses qui semblent être des ingrédients pour les potions, ainsi qu'une chouette._

_A m'entendre parler, j'ai vraiment l'impression d'être dans mon élément ici. Je peux même dire fièrement que j'ai lancé un sort d'extension indétectable à ma valise pour y mettre mon balai sans pour autant augmenter sa taille. Si c'est pas génial tout ça (j'ai eu du mal, mais ce n'est pas si important tant que je l'ai fait)._

* * *

Le Journal de Jedusor n'était plus du tout la priorité de Lucille. Il se trouvait actuellement au fond de sa malle, bien fermée. La véritable Lucille Méliès de 1943 était tombée sur ce journal en se perdant dans l'école à la fin de sa 6e année mais n'y avait rien écrit en sentant que quelque chose clochait avec ce dernier. A l'endroit où elle l'avait trouvé, dans la Salle-sur-Demande, elle avait simplement souhaité se confier à quelqu'un, et ce carnet était apparu parmi tous les objets inutiles qui occupaient l'espace. Depuis elle l'avait gardé, en hésitant si elle devait le rendre à son véritable propriétaire ou non. La jeune fille n'aimait pas vraiment Jedusor. Il était trop parfait pour elle. Et quelqu'un de trop parfait de pouvait qu'être imparfait.

Serait-ce de la jalousie que ressentait là Lucille ? Sûrement, au fond d'elle-même. Mais c'est toujours quelque chose de difficile à admettre, elle aussi avait son amour propre. Seulement, le préfet des Serpentard prenait un malin plaisir à manipuler son entourage et elle en avait fait les frais. Rien de dangereux bien sûr, mais quand Lucille s'est rendu compte avec quelle facilité il avait réussi à se la mettre dans la poche, elle s'était jurée de garder ses distances à partir de ce moment-là. Elle gardait tout de même à l'œil son frère, qui semblait bien s'entendre avec lui. C'est pour cette raison d'ailleurs qu'elle gardait secret le Journal intime, de peur qu'Hugo parle trop.

Beau oui, Jedusor l'était en apparence, mais manipulateur et froid il resterait. Elle avait terminé l'année en se contentant de l'observer à distance, en échangeant de brèves salutations, comme avec tous les autres élèves du collège de sorcellerie. Elle appartenait désormais aux pots de fleurs sans importance aux yeux de Jedusor, et tout ce que la jeune fille souhaitait, c'était de ne plus avoir à faire au serpentard.

Lucille de 2014 ignorait cela. Elle ne savait pas le vrai caractère de la deuxième elle, elle ne savait pas la relation qu'entretenait elle et l'héritier de Serpentard - si relation il y avait -.

Elle venait d'utiliser la poudre de cheminette pour la toute première fois et avait atterri chez_ Fleury & Bott_, la célèbre boutique spécialisée dans la vente de livres. C'est ici qu'ils s'étaient donnés rendez-vous, elle et ses deux amis. Ses deux amis dont elle ne connaissait que le nom, Ariana et Luis. Comment allait-elle faire pour les reconnaitre ?

Ne sous-estimons pas l'esprit réfléchit de la jeune Serdaigle qui sommeillait en elle. Lucille avait un plan. La jeune fille attendrait que ce soit eux qui viennent à sa rencontre et pour ça, elle prétendra être occupée.

Sa malle à la main, elle se promena dans la grande librairie. Pour une amoureuse des livres, cet endroit était le paradis ! Des milliers d'ouvrages prenaient place dans les bibliothèques, s'entassaient par endroit. Un moldu se demanderait comment tout ces grimoires pouvaient tenir en pile sans que cette-dernière ne s'écroule. L'ambiance était chaleureuse mais à travers les fenêtres qui permettait de voir la rue principale du Chemin de Traverse, les couleurs se ternissaient. La Guerre n'épargnait pas Londres. Mais ici, dans ce lieu plein de magie, c'est comme si cette période difficile n'avait pas lieu d'être.

Lucille prit un livre au hasard,_ "La Triste métamorphose de mes pauvres pieds"_. Quel drôle de nom. Un petit rire silencieux s'échappa de sa bouche et elle commença à le feuilleter en s'appuyant contre la grande bibliothèque. Son plan mit à exécution, la Serdaigle n'avait plus qu'à attendre que ses amis se manifestent.

"Bonjour Méliès."

Cette voix n'était pas douce à l'oreille. Elle ressemblait davantage à un ordre, une phrase qui ne laissait pas le choix à la jeune fille de répondre. Son timbre était autoritaire et posé, légèrement grave mais pas agréable pour autant. Était-ce une voix grave ? Ou plutôt une voix aigüe qui se voulait plus profonde ? Lucille arrêta sa lecture silencieuse, ses deux mains tremblaient légèrement sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, et releva les yeux vers la personne qui venait de lui parler.

Il était grand, ses yeux étaient très sombres, presque noirs et ne reflétaient rien, à part peut-être des secrets qu'il savait très bien dissimuler. Il la regardait de haut avec un visage dénué d'expression. Son teint était pâle et une froideur semblait émaner de sa personne, ce qui mit encore moins en confiance Lucille, qui se contentait de le dévisager, son livre toujours entre les mains. Non, elle n'était définitivement pas à l'aise devant lui, il était peu probable qu'il soit Luis, l'ami avec qui elle avait conversé tout l'été.

Combien de temps était-elle restée face à lui à le dévisager sans oser prendre la parole ?

"Bonjour." Une légère hésitation teinta sa voix quand elle lui répondit. Lucille ne savait pas à qui elle avait à faire. Enfin… elle voulait se voiler la face encore un peu. Elle ne devait pas laisser ses émotions transparaître, mais il avait forcément remarqué le malaise qu'il avait créé.

Le jeune homme tenait dans ses mains quelques ouvrages de magie et ses yeux se posèrent sur le livre que Lucille lisait.

"Je savais que les Serdaigles aimaient lire. Mais je ne me doutais pas qu'ils lisaient des livres aussi peu intéressants. Surtout venant de toi Méliès."

Lucille fronça les sourcils, elle voulu lui répondre une insulte comme elle savait le faire, mais se retint au dernier moment.

"On se revoit à la rentrée. Passe une bonne fin de vacances.", dit-il sur le même ton posé qu'au moment de la saluer. La demoiselle le suivit du regard passer à ses côtés sans lui accorder un coup d'œil et poser ses livres sur un grand bureau qui faisait office de caisse.

Il ne s'était pas présenté mais elle savait, elle sentait que c'était lui, par l'aura glaciale qu'il dégageait, par son allure d'homme parfait, par ce regard qu'il portait sur elle, comme si elle ne valait rien par rapport à lui. Lucille pourrait encore trouver d'autres adjectifs pour traduire le mépris qu'elle éprouvait à cet instant mais fût coupée dans ses pensées par des chatouilles.

"Aaaah!" dit-elle d'une petite voix tandis qu'elle commençait à rire à l'attaque.

Elle se retourna pour découvrir son agresseur , mais ne fit face qu'à une touffe de cheveux blonds bouclés. Lucille ne pouvait pas voir son visage puisque la personne était encore occupée à l'assaillir de chatouilles.

"Tu m'avais manqué !"

Le jeune homme qui venait de parler releva la tête, ses cheveux cachaient une bonne partie de son visage. Luis est le meilleur ami de Lucille depuis leur rencontre dans le _Poudlard Express_ sept ans plus tôt. Mais pour la Lucille actuelle, il n'avait été qu'une écriture soignée bien sympathique à lire. Il releva les boucles qui cachaient ses yeux chocolats et lui fit un sourire qui en ferait craquer plus d'un. Il ne laissa pas Lucille indifférente, elle qui souffrait d'un manque affectif dans la petite ville où elle étudiait avant d'atterrir dans ce monde plein de magie. Elle lui rendit son sourire et instinctivement le prit dans ses bras.

"Ariana m'a envoyé Coco pour me prévenir qu'elle serait un peu en retard. Tu devrais vraiment t'acheter une chouette, ce serait beaucoup plus pratique !"

Lucille le trouvait très charmant, rien à voir avec la statut de glace qui lui avait adressé la parole quelques minutes plus tôt avec son ton peu sympathique ! Chez Luis, il y avait une part d'innocence et d'insouciance dans sa manière d'être et pourtant il n'en restait pas moins très masculin.

C'était son style. Totalement, pas d'erreurs la-dessus. Comment la véritable Lucille avait pu être amie avec un mec comme ça sans en tomber amoureuse ? Lucille de 2014 avait un cœur d'artichaut. Jamais ô grand jamais elle restera insensible à Luis et son sourire ravageur !

"J'ai prévu d'en adopter une Luis, tu m'aideras à choisir, je ne suis pas très calée en animaux !" répondit-elle en souriant à son tour. Ce garçon avait le sourire communicatif, quel bonheur !

Le blond fit mine de regarder derrière Lucille, sa mine se renfrogna.

"Jedusor est venu te parler, je vous ai vu tout à l'heure. Il te voulait quoi ?"

Elle resta silencieuse et se mordit l'intérieur des joues. Luis lui prit sa lourde malle et la tira vers l'extérieur de la boutique. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, l'adolescente était bien avec lui. C'était la sympathie incarnée et cette grande rue aux tons grisâtres semblait prendre des couleurs avec lui qui avançait devant elle d'une démarche dynamique et excentrique qui ne passait pas inaperçue.

"Rien du tout." répondit Lucille, absente. Oui, rien du tout, il n'y a presque pas eu d'échange.

* * *

C'est la fin de ce chapitre ! Quelles sont vos impressions ? N'hésitez pas à me poser des questions, sur Lucille par exemple, ou Luis, ou tout simplement en rapport peut-être avec l'histoire, je ne sais pas, ce que vous voudrez. J'y répondrais avec plaisir ! Vous l'aurez surement compris, ce chapitre est plutôt descriptif. Je pense qu'il est important de mettre les points sur certaines choses avant d'entrer dans le vif du sujet.

Comme je le disais au début, mes examens de diplôme sont dans un mois. Je pense poster un chapitre avant, mais pas plusieurs, je tenais à vous prévenir. Merci encore pour votre lecture, à la prochaine !

_L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à son auteure J.K. Rowling, je suis juste maitresse de mes OC et je tenterais de les faire évoluer en restant fidèle à cet univers._


	4. Début de l'Imposture

Bonjour chers lecteurs ! Comme promis, voici la suite de l'histoire avec ce quatrième chapitre ! Tout d'abord, je remercie les personnes qui suivent cette fanfiction et donc la nouvelle venue :_** lauremontignylm **_(pardon d'avoir écorchée ton pseudo, mais le site n'aime pas les points visiblement) ! Voici aussi mes réponses aux messages privées :

_**LesMaraudeuses1**_ : merci encore pour tes messages et contente de voir que tu suis toujours, j'espère que ce chapitre te plaira aussi !

_**vampirenessi**_ : merci pour ton message ! En espérant que ce chapitre te conviendra. Ça avance lentement, je ne tiens pas à faire un tête à tête de folie entre Lucille et Tom de suite, donc je construis petit à petit :).

Je trouve que cette suite possède une atmosphère particulière, aussi je vous invite à écouter les musiques qui m'ont aidé à l'écriture. C'est un chapitre que j'aime beaucoup, peut-être même qu'il s'agit de mon préféré jusqu'à présent. J'espère donc que vous serez pris dans l'ambiance.

Bonne lecture, rendez-vous à la fin du chapitre.

En musique, je vous propose cette fois-ci les titres qui m'ont inspiré et qui servent le texte :

_Swan Lake - Tchaikovski_ _(version au piano)_

_Scarborough fair_

_Ambre - Nils Frahm_

* * *

_En plus d'être beau, Luis, mon pseudo-meilleur ami, avait des doigts de fées et l'oreille musicale. Ce qui n'arrangeait pas mon cas, j'ai toujours eu un coup de cœur pour les pianistes (mais je crois l'avoir mentionné quand je me suis présentée). Lorsque nous sommes sortis de chez Fleury et Bott, il m'a emmené au Chaudron Baveur pour y déposer mes affaires dans la chambre qu'on occuperait tous les trois, lui, Ariana et moi. Dans cette pièce se trouvait un piano._

_Je ne pensais pas que son visage pouvait accueillir une expression si sérieuse. Mais quand ses doigts ont effleuré les touches usées de l'instrument qui se trouvait dans la chambre (à mon avis, la présence de ce piano n'est pas un hasard), l'innocence que j'avais vu plus tôt chez lui s'est envolée. Luis était concentré, ses yeux étaient fermés et sa bouche entre-ouverte, place au musicien qu'il était._

_Je ne suis peut-être pas une très grande connaisseuse en la matière, mais j'ai pu reconnaitre le thème principal du Lac des Cygnes de Tchaïkovski, ayant moi-même fait de la danse classique dans ma jeunesse. Je n'ai évidemment jamais dansé sur cette musique. Mais c'était subtil, beau, emprunt d'une mélancolie certaine. Luis était-il triste pour avoir eu envie de jouer ces notes ?_

_Je l'ai écouté jouer, mes yeux se sont fermés progressivement puis je me suis laissée bercer par la mélodie. Je me suis imaginée en train de danser, là, dans cette sombre pièce dont les épais rideaux noirs ne laissaient passer la lumière, dans cette pièce au parquet grinçant. Sur mes pointes, à m'écorcher les orteils, en cinquième position, arabesque, puis pas de basque, relevé. Et je recommence, cinquième position, arabesque, pas de basque et rele-_

"Tu ne danses pas Lucille ? Tu danses toujours quand je suis au piano..."

_La voix de Luis me sortit de ma rêverie. Nos yeux se croisèrent et je lui souris timidement._

"Une prochaine fois, j'ai eu envie de m'immerger dans ta musique"_ dis-je doucement._

_Il paru triste mais un sourire éclaira son visage rapidement. Avec une grâce que je ne lui aurai soupçonné quand je l'ai vu marcher sur le Chemin de Traverse plus tôt dans la journée, il s'éloigna du piano et prit place sur le lit en m'invitant à m'assoir à ses côtés, ce que je fis._

_Sa tête se posa sur mon épaule gauche, ses cheveux me caressaient la nuque. Il ne disait rien. Était-il vraiment triste parce que je n'avais pas dansé pour lui ? Je ne pouvais pas de toute manière. J'ai arrêté la danse quand je suis entrée en quatrième au collège. Ça faisait donc… presque sept ans que je n'avais plus fait un grand écart ou un saut de chat en ballerine. La véritable Lucille faisait-elle aussi de la danse ? Elle et moi étions presque identiques ma parole !  
_

_La nostalgie m'avait néanmoins envahi. Danser, c'était un peu comme être libre. C'est beau de regarder une danseuse classique, de regarder ses gracieux mouvements, de ne pas se douter que se sont de véritables prouesses techniques et de se laisser porter par la beauté des gestes. Oui, je suis une romantique et une rêveuse accomplie.  
_

_Nous sommes restés silencieux, l'un à côté de l'autre. Ce n'était pas un silence gêné, enfin… je ne sais pas trop comment on appelle un silence. Je sais que dans mon cas, je n'avais rien à dire. J'avais peur de faire une bourde, qu'il se rende compte qu'il y a un soucis avec sa Lucille._

_Que je ne suis pas Lucille, merde ! J'étais en 1943 bordel. Je suis passée de 2014 à maintenant, comment pouvons nous avoir un sujet de conversation commun ?_

_En fait, c'est lui a brisé ce silence pesant, en proposant d'aller me trouver une chouette à la Ménagerie magique en attendant Ariana. Cette après-midi là, parce que oui, j'étais arrivée en fin de matinée, nous nous sommes promenés. La conversation s'est faite petit à petit, sur divers sujets en rapport avec l'été, ses activités, les miennes. La musique aussi, même si je n'avais pas énormément de culture à ce niveau là. J'ai évité le plus possible les sujets abordant la magie, de peur de me trahir._

_Je viens de me rendre compte que je n'ai jamais parlé d'argent. Comment j'ai fait pour m'acheter mes fournitures, tout ça. Ma famille vit assez aisément en France, je ne pense pas avoir à m'inquiéter pour ça. J'ai quitté la maison avec une bourse bien remplie, en espérant ne pas avoir besoin d'entrer à Gringotts. Cette banque me faisait peur, je ne veux pas avoir à faire aux gobelins._

_Nous sommes allés à la Ménagerie magique. La session de piano m'a inspiré, j'ai donc appelé ma chouette tachetée Odette, comme dans le Lac des Cygnes. Même si c'était une chouette. Elle est jolie Odette, avec son plumage noir et toutes ces tâches blanches. Je n'ai jamais eu d'oiseau, toujours des chats. Qui eu cru que je possèderai désormais une charmante chouette ?  
_

_Ariana nous a rejoint plus tard, alors que Luis me trainait dans une confiserie (j'avais quel âge encore ? 16 ans ? 15 ans ? Passons, j'avais juste l'impression de rajeunir mentalement. Comme si physiquement ce n'était pas assez). Ariana est donc venue. Quelle est belle, je suis jalouse. Comme Luis, elle m'a serré dans ses bras à nos retrouvailles. Elle a de longs cheveux noirs, très lisses. Ce doit être naturel. Et puis ses yeux sont gris pâle. Quand elle parle, Ariana regarde son interlocuteur dans les yeux, c'est assez déstabilisant. J'aime faire de même, pour paraître sérieuse et ainsi faire passer le message correctement. Ici par contre, en 1943, je ne peux pas, je suis trop mal à l'aise. Ariana devient encore plus impressionnante en agissant ainsi. Et puis cette fille est aussi belle que son prénom. Il y a des gens comme ça, ils ont la classe.  
_

_Elle est aussi à Serdaigle. C'est pour cette raison que Lucille et elle sont proches (je parle de la vrai). Tandis que Luis est a Poufsouffle, un bon, loyal et fidèle Poufsouffle, si on en avait pas parlé, je pense que j'aurais pu le deviner par moi-même. Avant Poudlard, Luis et Ariana se connaissaient, je n'ai pas osé demander le comment de la chose. Ce qui est sûr c'est que tous les trois, nous sommes très proches. Ça me fait plaisir de voir que je ne suis pas seule, que je ne vais pas être seule pour la suite des évènements. Nous dormions tous les trois dans la même chambre au Chaudron Baveur, Luis nous jouait du piano pendant qu'Ariana et moi lisions nos livres pour la septième année. Je n'ai pas retenu grand chose au passage. Le temps était gris, mais nous trois, on était bien comme ça, c'était agréable._

_Et puis le 1er septembre, nous sommes allés à la gare. J'ai traversé ce putain de mur avec mon chariot sans hésiter, comme une pro, comme une véritable sorcière qui avait fait ça pendant 6 ans. Comme si j'avais toujours vécu ici. Je suis montée dans ce putain de train après Luis. Comme tous les collégiens de Poudlard, comme si j'étais une véritable collégienne qui va entamer une nouvelle année à l'école, comme si la magie avait toujours été ancrée dans mon quotidien._

_Il était magnifique. Le Poudlard Express je veux dire. Un de ses vieux trains qui me fait penser à ceux que je prenais pour faire le trajet Marseille-Nice. Luis aussi est magnifique avec son regard chocolaté, mais passons._

_Je n'ai pas croisé mon pseudo-frère Hugo à la gare. Mais il devait déjà y être, dans le train. Moi je me suis installée avec mes deux amis dans un compartiment vide. Luis, en bon gentleman, s'est chargé de léviter nos malles dans les portes bagages, quel charmant jeune homme. Et le train a démarré. Quand j'y pense, ces quelques jours sur le Chemin de Traverse sont passés trop vite à mon goût. Limite, mes vacances aussi étaient trop courtes, j'ai l'impression que c'était hier que je recevais le retourneur de temps dans ma boite aux lettres._

_Je ne sais pas combien de temps j'ai attendu pour laisser la curiosité m'envahir et me pousser à visiter le train. J'ai joué avec Odette, mangé quelques sucreries, écouté Luis et Ariana débattre sur la Grande Guerre. Mais voilà, j'ai prétexté une envie d'aller aux toilettes à mes camarades et je suis sortie dans le couloir où plusieurs étudiants faisaient des aller-retours entre les wagons. Un peu plus et je leur criais que cette guerre se terminerait deux ans plus tard, garde ton calme Lucille._

_C'est la première fois que je voyais autant de… monde, ils étaient excités à l'idée de revenir à l'école. Ou plutôt… que je voyais autant de personnes que j'allais fréquenter très bientôt. Par réflexe, je me suis recoiffée légèrement en jetant un œil au reflet que me renvoyait la vitre. Mais cette touffe de cheveux était indisciplinée, il n'y avait rien à faire._

_Je suis passée devant plusieurs compartiments, certains étaient pleins, animés de conversations, de rires. D'autres étaient comme le notre, avec un petit groupe d'élèves. Le Poudlard Express filait à vive allure, les paysages écossais se dessinaient sous mes yeux. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion d'aller là-bas dans mon époque d'origine. __À_ regarder comme ça, c'était beau, c'était magique. Après tout, l'Écosse n'est-elle pas connue pour ses légendes ? Le monstre du Loch-Ness, les châteaux hantés, etc ? Je me suis laissée happer dans la contemplation jusqu'à ce qu'une voix familière atteigne mes oreilles.

_Je relevais la tête, qui s'était appuyée contre la vitre sans que je m'en rende compte, pour voir d'où elle venait. Je ne connaissais pas des dizaines et des dizaines de personnes, je n'eus pas à chercher longtemps pour savoir d'où venait cette voix : mon frère Hugo marchait dans le couloir et était en pleine conversation av-_

_Avec… non. Je rêve ? Je rêve. Qu'est-ce que mon frère faisait avec Jedusor ? Qu'on m'explique. Il sembla remarquer ma présence et s'arrêta de parler pour me regarder. Un léger sourire se dessinait sur ses lèvres et il me salua. L'autre serpent à côté fit de même._

"As-tu acheté ce livre si intéressant à la librairie Lucille ?"_ me demanda celui dont j'aurais préféré qu'il ne m'adresse pas la parole. Son ton était moqueur, je n'aimais absolument pas ça. De même que je n'aimais pas entendre mon prénom sortir de sa bouche._

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles Jedusor."

_Je ne m'abaisserais pas à l'appeler par son prénom. Je ne le connais pas et ne le connaitrais probablement jamais. Et je n'avais pas envie de le connaître d'ailleurs. J'avais prononcé cette phrase en retournant à ma contemplation du paysage. Pourquoi fuyais-je ainsi ? Lâche, lâche.  
_

_Hugo reprit sa conversation mais j'étais trop ailleurs pour saisir le sujet principal. Ce dont j'étais certaine, c'est qu'il parlait avec Jedusor, celui qui venait encore une fois de se moquer de moi, et qui avait osé faire son faux-cul devant mon frère en utilisant mon prénom. Il parlait avec Jedusor ! Vraiment ! Pourquoi ? N'était-il pas mon frère ? N'était-il pas assez intelligent pour remarquer qu'il le manipulait comme il manipulait tout le monde ?_

"Bon voyage Hugo."_ dis-je rapidement quand mon frère frôla mon épaule en passant à mes côtés._

_Puis j'abandonnais les paysages d'Écosse pour rejoindre mon compartiment. J'étais dépitée, quel échec. Je m'assis sur la banquette en face de Luis, qui rigolait avec Ariana au sujet d'un match de Quidditch cette fois-ci. Pas plus mal, je ne voulais plus entendre parler de cette maudite guerre.  
_

_Peut-être que je me faisais trop de soucis au sujet du serpent. Peut-être qu'ils étaient juste… "amis" ? Ou qu'ils parlaient d'un devoir ? Non, impossible, je suis dans la même année que lui et mon frère n'est qu'en quatrième année, ils ne pouvaient pas avoir de devoirs en commun. Peut-être juste qu'Hugo demandait des conseils ? Sur la magie noire… ?_

* * *

Lucille passa la reste du trajet à réfléchir au sujet de conversation des deux garçons, en se persuadant que cela n'avait pas attrait à la magie noire. Un des gros défauts de Lucille était de vite se faire des films, de se prendre la tête pour des choses futiles. Elle demeura silencieuse, perdue dans ses pensées, jusqu'à ce que le soleil commence à se coucher à travers les grandes fenêtres du train et que le château se dessine au loin. Il était temps d'enfiler leur tenue d'écolier.

Les capes des deux Serdaigle étaient ornées de l'emblème de leur maison, un aigle majestueux, tandis que celui de Luis portait le blaireau de Poufsouffle ainsi que l'insigne de préfet.

Lucille n'avait jamais porté d'uniforme jusqu'à maintenant : sa chemise était rentrée dans sa jupe noires plissée s'arrêtant au-niveau des genoux, genoux qui eux-même étaient dissimulés sous des bas nylons. Les collants seraient inventés quelques plus tard, c'était la première fois que Lucille en portait. À son cou, sa cravate était bleue et striée de rayures bronzes. Il faisait encore assez chaud, pas besoin d'enfiler le cardigan par-dessus. Enfin, elle portait aux pieds des bottines noires cirées à lacets. À part la jupe qui pourrait être un poil plus courte, Lucille appréciait cet uniforme qui était assez élégant. "Imposteur, Imposteur" lui murmurait sa propre voix dans un coin de sa tête lorsqu'elle rangea sa baguette dans la poche faite à cet effet dans les pans de sa ample cape.

Le train s'ébranla et commença à ralentir. Ils arrivaient à Pré-au-Lard. Les trois adolescents quittèrent le compartiment avec leurs malles et les laissèrent à l'extérieur à l'endroit où tous les bagages s'entassaient, puis montèrent dans les diligences tirées par les sombrals, ces chevaux que seuls les personnes témoins de la mort pouvaient voir. Évidemment, Lucille en était incapable. De même pour Ariana et Luis. Mais Lucille savait que ces diligences n'avançaient pas seule, il suffisait de lire _Harry Potter_ pour le savoir. Ou de voir la mort, au choix. Lucille préférait la première option. La diligence progressa dans la nuit, tandis que les trois adolescents commencèrent à parler de la rentrée et de la répartition des nouveaux élèves.

Lucille leva la tête lorsque la diligence émergea de la forêt, et ses yeux s'ouvrirent d'émerveillement. Poudlard et toutes ses tours s'élevaient face à elle, si impressionnant, si illuminé. Comme dans ses livres, exactement comme dans l'histoire. Elle souriait bêtement. Le vent soufflait sur son visage en ébouriffant ses cheveux encore plus. Mais elle s'en fichait, l'année commençait.

Une fois pied à terre, ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte du château. L'excitation gagnait davantage la jeune fille. Tous les élèves prirent place dans la grande salle et Lucille observa, les sourcils froncés, son frère prendre place à la table des Serpentard.

Hugo n'était pas moins intelligent que sa sœur. Ni plus sang-pur qu'elle ne l'était. Il a juste été réparti à Serpentard. Le choixpeau avait effectivement hésité avec Serdaigle, mais après mûres réflexions et de multiples arguments sur sa place dans la maison des serpents, c'est chez les verts et argents que le jeune homme avait sa place.

Lui et Lucille se ressemblent beaucoup mais Hugo s'est toujours senti inférieur à elle. D'une part parce qu'il était le seule garçon de la famille puisqu'il avait grandi avec trois sœurs, d'autre part parce qu'étant une fille, leurs parents faisaient très attention à Lucille, moins qu'à lui, qui était un garçon. Se sentir inférieur à cause de ça est bête, Hugo le savait, mais même quand il se disait qu'il n'y faisait plus attention, il se surprenait parfois à la regarder d'un mauvais œil. Il adorait sa sœur pourtant. Il la trouvait cultivée, douée pour le Quidditch et très jolie. Mais il a su qu'il l'avait déçu quand elle l'a vu s'éloigner vers la maison des Serpentard quatre années auparavant au moment de sa répartition. Avec les temps actuels, où la magie noire devient de plus en plus importante, il était normal que sa sœur s'inquiète pour lui.

Depuis, ils ne parlaient jamais de leurs maisons respectives entre eux ou avec leurs parents. Dans sa famille, être à Serpentard n'était pas une honte, le sujet restait cependant tabou lorsque tout le monde était réunis.

Tom Jedusor avait été très gentil avec lui lors de sa première année, il l'avait guidé dans l'école, l'aidait lorsqu'il avait des difficultés dans une certaine matière, et d'autres choses encore. Lui et Tom s'entendent assez bien, et Hugo savait que Lucille regardait d'un mauvais œil ce rapprochement. Mais maintenant qu'il est en quatrième année, il était assez grand pour décider seul de ses choix, et se contentait d'ignorer les remarques de sa sœur. Il l'aimait énormément, il tenait à elle, mais ne tolérait pas qu'elle dise du mal de son ami, bien qu'il sache pertinemment que Tom cachait quelque chose sous ses airs de préfet-en-chef.

Cette année-là, que quelques premières années furent répartis à Serpentard, alors qu'une bonne poignée allèrent à Griffondor. D'une certaine manière, en ces périodes sombres, le courage était de mise, ce n'était donc pas étonnant. Le directeur Dippet avait eu un discours des plus ennuyeux, mais le banquet était somptueux, et Lucille se goinfra comme jamais. Pas de Mikado certes, mais jamais elle n'avait vu autant de délicieuses choses ! D'abord le salé, puis vint le sucré, le bonheur pour les papilles de la Serdaigle qui était une inconditionnelle des sucreries. Au plafond était le ciel étoilé, éclairé aussi par des bougies flottantes. Lucille ne devait pas paraitre impressionnée, après tout c'était sensé être sa dernière année dans cette école. Mais elle ne pu décrocher son regard de ce spectacle.

Au moment de rejoindre les dortoirs, tout le monde se pressait à l'entrée de la grande salle. Les premières années faisaient un boucan pas croyable. Les préfets avaient du boulot ce soir-là. Lucille et Ariana se séparèrent de Luis, qui pris en charge les nouveaux élèves de Poufsouffle, très turbulent pour des Poufsouffle.

Les deux adolescentes étaient contentes de ne pas être préfètes. C'était un certain investissement. Pour Lucille, c'était du temps en moins pour profiter de l'école comme bon lui semblait tandis que pour Ariana, c'était du temps en moins pour travailler, pas les mêmes intérêt n'est-ce pas. Seul Luis était assez courageux, mais c'était dans sa nature, il aimait aider les gens, et représenter sa maison ne le rendait que plus heureux.

Les Serdaigles passèrent devant les Serpentard, Jedusor savait faire régner l'ordre dans ses troupes. Lucille lança un rapide coup d'œil vers Hugo qui parlait énergiquement avec une demoiselle de sa maison et suivit Ariana en tentant de mémoriser le chemin pour ne pas se perdre. Sa salle commune se trouvait au septième étage, ce qui fit sourire la jeune fille, qui savait que la Salle-sur-Demande se situait aussi à cet étage. Cela allait être assez simple pour elle d'y aller sans éveiller trop de soupçons.

"Plus je le regarde et moins je le vois ! De quoi s'agit-il ?" avait prononcé le heurtoir à tête d'aigle au préfet de la maison.

L'énigme pour pénétrer dans la tour en boucha un coin à Lucille, qui la trouvait compliqué. Avait-elle vraiment sa place si elle n'était pas capable d'y répondre correctement les prochaines fois ? En effet, la jeune fille n'avait pas l'habitude de résoudre des énigmes en 2014. "Ô joie, que les prochains jours allaient être compliqués", pensa-t-elle en soupirant.

La salle commune des Serdaigle était reposante, c'était le premier adjectif qui vint à l'esprit de la nouvelle venue. Les Serdaigle sont connus pour avoir une forte créativité en plus d'être sages et intelligents. La pièce où se trouvaient les élèves était circulaire, plusieurs tables rondes en bois clair occupaient l'espace avec des fauteuils qui semblaient très confortables, toujours au tissu bleu clair. Dehors, à travers les grandes fenêtres en arcade, le ciel était illuminé par la Lune et les montagnes se dessinaient au loin. Un feu crépitait dans un coin de la salle.

De nombreux livres étaient posés sur des bibliothèques. Il n'y avait pas de tapisseries, juste quelques bandes de tissus bronzes et bleus ci et là, les murs étaient en briques blanches et quelques tableaux y étaient accrochés, les personnages saluaient d'ailleurs les nouveaux arrivants. La grande particularité de la salle commune résidait dans son plafond, qui était un dôme parsemé d'étoile. La pièce respirait la tranquillité, c'était une salle idéale pour travailler, idéale pour des élèves appartenant à Serdaigle. La statut de la belle Rowena Serdaigle dominait le lieu, et l'on pouvait voir de chaque côtés de la statut les accès aux dortoirs des garçons et des filles.

La première soirée au château pour Lucille se passa merveilleusement bien. Elle avait retrouvé son lit aux draps bleus et blancs dont les courtines retombaient lourdement à chaque colonne. Sa malle et le reste de ses affaires étaient déjà là et Odette ne se trouvait pas dans sa cage, signe qu'elle avait été placé à la Volière. Alors que toutes les filles de son dortoir se couchaient, Lucille sortit de sa malle le Journal intime de Jedusor, journal qu'elle n'avait plus touché depuis, journal qu'elle comptait toujours garder secret aux yeux des autres. S'enfermant grâce aux rideaux, après avoir pris une plume et un encrier, elle réfléchissait à ce qu'elle pouvait y écrire à nouveau. La lumière qui sortait de sa baguette lui permettait de voir sans problème et ne dérangeait aucunement ses camarades de dortoir. Elle entendait Ariana bouger dans son sommeil à sa droite, et espérait que le bruit de sa plume ne la réveillerait pas.

À son cou pendait toujours le retourneur de temps. Lucille ne le laissait cependant pas à la vue de tous, il était évident qu'un objet comme celui-ci n'était pas couramment utilisé. Il fallait être vigilant. Elle apprendra un sort de dissimulation, un jour. Et quand elle aura du temps, elle s'entrainera dans la Salle-sur-Demande, le plus vite sera le mieux. L'adolescente devait devenir la Lucille, la sorcière studieuse de Serdaigle. Encore devait-elle maitriser la magie sans peine si elle voulait être parfaite dans son rôle.

_"Je te souhaite une bonne rentrée Tom."_

L'esprit de Lucille s'apaisa quand elle entendit le bruit de sa plume crisser sur la feuille jaunie, avec le vent qui soufflait autour des fenêtres. L'odeur de l'encre emplit l'espace clos de son lit. Le papier bu le liquide carmin jusqu'à ce que la page redevienne vierge. Dommage, c'était une très belle couleur. Elle avait hâte de l'utiliser lors de la prise de notes les prochains jours.

* * *

Ce quatrième chapitre est terminé ! Merci pour votre lecture, qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Trois nouveaux personnes ont vraiment fait leur entrée, comment les trouvez-vous ? On en sait encore assez peu sur eux, mais j'essaie de dévoiler des petites choses au fur et à mesure. Encore une fois, je suis curieuse de répondre à vos questions - si questions vous avez - !

Maintenant, je vous donne quand même mon ressenti de cette suite d'histoire : Luis est un personnage que j'aime beaucoup beaucoup, je pense que vous l'aurez deviné haha. Je prends énormément de plaisir à parler de lui. Ariana est une fille dont la personnalité se dessine petit à petit et Hugo… eh bien Hugo.. comme Luis, c'est très agréable de parler de lui, pas mal de mystères englobent encore son personnage, j'ai hâte de vous en parler davantage dans les prochains chapitres !

_L'univers d'Harry Potter appartient à son auteure J.K. Rowling, je suis juste maitresse de mes OC et je tenterais de les faire évoluer en restant fidèle à cet univers._


End file.
